Flowerbud: Cold war!
by WriterJ
Summary: Want to know what FBV was like during the cold war? Find out! R and R


FLOWERBUD : COLD WAR  
  
Written by: John  
Date: January 12th- 15th  
  
Overview: What was it like in Flowerbud during the cold war? find out now!  
Comedy- Rated PG-13  
  
  
The story opens up in a little farming town named flowerbud. They are very isolated. Flowerbud still dosent know about the war around them. Someone finally brings the news.  
  
Man: Hey, i just moved here.  
Mayor: Hello.  
Man: How do you people live so peacefully with a war going on?  
Mayor: War? What war?  
Man: "The war with no battles'  
Mayor: What do you mean?  
Man: Have you heard of communists?  
Mayor: No.  
Man: Well they are bad people.  
Mayor: There might be a military war soon?!  
Man: Maybe.  
Mayor: Oh no sound the bells for a meeting!  
Man: Remember communists are bad and dont trust anyone!  
  
The town gathers at the ring of the bell. They all gather at town square as the mayor walks up to them. They quiet down.  
  
Mayor: If you havent heard there is a war going on!  
ALL: AHHHH!  
Mayor: There are communists around and they are bad people!  
ALL: AHHHH!  
Mayor: Dont trust anyone!  
  
Everyone runs around in panic. They all run toward their homes spreading the news throughout the town. People begin going crazy.  
  
Basil: What the hell is happening??  
Mary: Communists!  
Basil: I heard about them. My friend tells me about the cold war a lot.  
Mary: There are communists here!  
Basil: In flowerbud?!  
Mary: YES!  
Basil: Hurry lock the doors!  
  
Jack sits in a chair in his house and hears screaming outside.  
  
Jack: What the?  
Jack: (looks outside)  
Jack: There must be another killer around.  
Jack: (sits by the door with a gun)  
Jack: Anyone who comes through here will be dead!  
  
The mayor runs to his house in fear.  
  
Mayor: Communists!  
Harris: What?  
Mayor: Get the town under control!  
Harris: Yes sir!  
Mayor: Call the national guard for christ sake!  
  
By the beach kai looks to see if anyone is looking and lobs a gernade toward the town and it explodes.  
  
Kai: What the fuck was that?  
Zach: Aliens in the sky, communists under the bed!  
Kai: Aliens too?  
Zach: Thats what i heard.  
Kai: God, we need to kill all the aliens.  
Zach: We do?  
Kai: Get in the van, grab your gun too.  
  
People run through the street yelling about communists. They start looting stores.  
  
Harris: Hey, get out of there!  
(shoots a guy and he falls over)  
Harris: Damn i didnt think i would hit him.  
(Runs over and helps the guy)  
  
The mayor calls a few people on the phone.  
  
Mayor: Govenor!  
Gov: What is it mayor?  
Mayor: The town has gone crazy!  
Gov: What now? Another killer?  
Mayor: No, Communists!  
Gov: In the town?  
Mayor: YES!  
Gov: We'll be right over!  
Mayor: Thank you.  
  
  
Gray: These communists are hurting out town!  
Ann: I know!  
Cliff: You know what i heard?  
Ann: What?  
Cliff: That Jack is being held hostage in his house by a commie! He hasnt come out!  
Gray: Oh my god!  
Chef: Whats everyone talking about?  
Gray: Dont worry Chef, you already know to much.  
  
Zach and Kai drive down the street with guns pointing out of their van.  
  
Gray: Is that the military?  
Popuri: No just kai.  
Cliff: Now, who is a communist?  
Gray: how the hell should i know?  
Ann: Someone must be spying on us!  
Popuri: Wait!  
Ann: what?  
Popuri: I know who it is!  
Gray: Who?  
Popuri: BASIL!  
(Karen runs in)  
Karen: Basil? Damn him!  
Karen: Lets go!  
  
They all end up on Basil's doorstep and start yelling anjd slamming on his door.  
  
Basil: What the hell?  
Basil: Whose out there?  
Karen: It's us Americans!  
Basil: You want donations at a time like this?  
Karen: No you asswipe.  
Gray: We are capitalists! We dont need your donations!  
Basil: capitalists?  
Ann: See he is a communist!  
Popuri: Lets us in russian!  
Basil: What on earth are you talking about?  
  
The van pulls up to Basils house.  
  
Kai: What seems to be the problem here?  
Zach: yeah.  
Popuri: Our pal Baz here is a communist!  
Kai: Okay lets kill him.  
Basil: What!?  
Zach: Break in!  
  
They all slam on his door and window and they run in, not finding basil, they then trash his house.  
  
Karen: damn he got out!  
Kai: He couldnt have gotten far, lets go to the van zach.  
Zach: yes sir.  
Ann: Trashing his place is a good message to him.  
Cliff: But if Basil was here, then who is holding jack hostage?  
Popuri: Two communists?  
Gray: Damnit two of them?!  
Popuri: Let's go to his house!  
  
The all get bikes and ride to jacks house and get off. They walk to his door.  
  
Popuri: Jack?!  
Gray: You in there pal?  
Cliff: We'll get you out!  
Gray: Ill go in first.  
  
Gray opens the door and a bullet goes right into his chest.  
  
Gray: I've been hit.  
Gray: I died for my country!  
Popuri: GRAY!  
Cliff: A communist shot gray!  
  
The scene moves towards the mayor's again.  
  
Zach: Aliens in the sky, Communists under the bed!  
Mayor: There's a communist in my bed?  
Mayor: And aliens!?  
Zach: Yes mayor.  
Mayor: This is terrible news!  
Mayor: Get back in the van with kai and shoot anyone suspicious.  
Zach: Yes sir.  
  
Zach goes back in the van with kai and tells him the orders. They drive toward the church.  
  
Kai: Anyone suspicious?  
Zach: Yes.  
Kai: Okay.  
(they keep driving)  
Zach: There's one!  
(Kai shoots the pastor and he falls over)  
Zach: Nice shot.  
Kai: Thanks.  
  
Harris: Pastor??  
Harris: Did a commie do this to you?!  
Harris: Damn i cant save him....  
  
~~!~BACK AT JACK'S~!~~  
  
Popuri: Come on do something!  
Cliff: We all run in at once.  
Ann: Good thinking.  
Cliff: Ready?  
Karen: CHARGE!  
(they all run in and get shot by jack)  
  
Jack: Christ almighty, the whole town is a communist headquarters!  
  
  
Kai: See anyone else?  
Zach: Right there!  
(Kai shoots Elli's grandmother)  
Elli's Grandmother: Have you ever seen such cruelty?  
(she falls over)  
Kai: Anyone else?  
Zach: Right there!  
(Kai shoots Gray's Grandfather)  
Zach: There's another one!  
(Kai shoots stu and may)  
Zach: And there!  
(kai shoots Elli)  
Zach: To the left!  
(Kai shoots ann's dad)  
Zach: To the center!  
(Kai shoots the doctor)  
Zach: There we go.  
  
  
Basil walks behind tree's looking for anyone who is trying to kill him. He goes into the mayor's house.  
  
Basil: Mayor?  
Mayor: What?  
Basil: Im not a communist!  
Mayor: I know, so whats wrong then?  
Basil: everyone else thinks i am?  
Mayor: Well, that dosent matter does it?  
(the mayor shoots Basil)  
Basil: Damn politicians  
(falls over)  
  
Man: Hey mayor.  
Mayor: What is it?  
Man: Iv'e noticed something.  
Mayor: What another commie?  
Man: No, people seem to be taking this seriously.  
Mayor: What do you mean?  
Man: I was joking about the cold war. It ended over 20 years ago.  
Mayor: Jesus Christ!  
  
The scene moves out so you can see all the dead bodies and people running around from fear. Proving that one joke and many rumors exaggerates things wat too much.  
  
  
SEE, THERE WAS A MORAL TO THIS STORY! :)  
  
  
Written by: John  
Date: January 12th 


End file.
